Meet Your Maker
by OnlyALittleMad
Summary: Willy Wonka gets a letter from his former mentor, inviting him to his home.
1. Prologue

**Meet Your Maker**

**Prologue**

If people were meant to know everything, then we would have no need for a teacher at any point in our lives. But sadly, we weren't meant to have such great powers. If someone wants to use a computer for the first time, they can't just put their fingers to the keyboard. That person needs to first know how to use it. That being said, I'm sure that you know that even a famous chocolate maker can't just make candy on his own. They too have to be taught their craft.

Maybe by now you may think that this is one of those flashback stories. An aspiring candy maker getting taught his craft by another more experienced candy maker. But I'll spare you the details of that. Because some things are meant to be shielded by a veil of mystery for all time, no matter how much a person wants to know.

Instead I will tell you another story. This one involves a part of a candy maker we already have found out about. The cheery childish version we have come to know in the movies and in the book. However, I am also here to tell you the story of a great change. The change of a person's childish mind into an adult mind.

My name is Sophie Magorium. And I am the daughter of a legend. The late and great Edward Magorium. He was the one who created and eventually transformed the famous candy maker known as Willy Wonka.

And now, take a step into my world. But let me warn you. That first step is a doozy!


	2. The Letter

**Meet Your Maker**

**Letters are expectation packaged in an envelope.**

**Shana Alexander**

* * *

Like most stories, this one starts at the beginning. Now, some of you might think a good story starts with a hero involved in a great battle. Others take a more quieter approach. They are the kind of people who like the story to begin with someone looking up a peaceful landscape. Or maybe a family getting together for dinner.

My story begins with a letter. Quite possibly the people expecting an adventure have turned away by now. But those people never got the chance to see what kind of a letter this one is. You see, when my father first penned the first words onto the page, he had no idea that the simple act of sending the completed version to the mail box would not change just one life. It would change many.

But how does a simple letter have the ability to change a person's life you may ask? Well, maybe some of you already know. As readers, you may have seen a movie or read a book that inspired you. To read more, to start writing something of your own or to just make you learn something. For those of you who haven't had that experience, you are the people who are asking the question about letters.

My father once told me that to create art you need three things. One right hand, one left hand, and finally, a huge imagination. But I believe that you need four things. The fourth being a voice. We are all given a voice when we are born, unless you have had your tongue cut away. I hope you have not had that kind of misfortune, but if you have, let me tell you that your voice has not been taken away. Because who says that to have a voice it has to be heard? Why, I have a voice right now, but it's only shown through my writing.

As my father's letter makes it's way into a young boy's hands. This story of many voices begins.

* * *

The Chocolate Room was the closest Charlie Bucket could get to being in a magical land. The fact that his house sat right in the middle of it all, made things even better. Lately, however, the house had become more of a place where he would eat and sleep in. All thanks to the fact that Willy Wonka always made a point to keep him busy with his candy making duties.

Despite this, Charlie was glad that his mentor took the time to slow down every night to eat dinner with his family. Still holding the letter that was delivered to the main gates, he opened the door to his house.

The letter must have been from someone important. How many people took the time to put a monogrammed seal on the back of something anyway? Unless they were trying to compensate for the fact that they're not that important.

"Darling, what did I tell you about reading at the table?" his mother asked, when she saw her son reading the contents of the letter.

"Sorry Mum." Charlie said, tucking it away.

Willy, who was sitting directly across from his heir, craned his neck to look at him.

"What was that?"

Charlie pulled out the letter and handed to Willy.

"Mr. Wonka? I know your a guest here, but you still have to-"

But Mrs. Bucket never got to finish her sentence. Everyone's eyes had turned to Willy Wonka, who's eyes seemed to be growing larger with each word he read. He finally breathed a sigh when he finished and put the letter down.

"May I be excused? I have...got to breathe!" Willy told the family, quickly dashing out the door. What followed was a very long silence, in which everyone's eyes were trained on the door. Then the whole family practically jumped out of their seats to make a grab for the letter. Mrs. Bucket got to it first.

"Well don't leave us in agony woman! What does it say?" Grandpa George asked.

"His name is Edward Magorium and-" but once again, Mrs. Bucket was interrupted. This time it was by Grandpa Joe.

"**The** Edward Magorium?"

"Do you know him Grandpa?" Charlie asked.

Once again the whole family turned to face the newest point of interest. Grandpa Joe most likely never got this kind of sudden attention, or he would have never backed up a little.

"Not personally. But everyone who worked in Mr. Wonka's shop knew who he was."

"And who was he?" Mr. Bucket asked.

"My mentor." came a voice.

Standing next to the door was Willy. Charlie could only think of two theories as to how he managed to slip back into the room undetected. One, the family was too distracted to notice, or two, he was as sneaky as a snake. From what Charlie already knew about his mentor, he would honestly have to go with that last theory.

"How does he do that?" Grandma Josephine asked Grandpa George.

"I have big money to the person who can figure it out." he responded.

"But Mr. Magorium is a fashion designer now." There was a pause. "And based on what the letter says he only wants to see Charlie." Willy said.

Charlie went over to Willy.

"You know I wouldn't go without you Mr. Wonka."

Willy just shook his head.

"I'm not going." Charlie said, as if that would convince his mentor.

"Hang on. It says here at the bottom that you can invite a guest." Mrs. Bucket said.

"And who would watch over the factory while we're gone?" Willy asked. A pause, followed by a few coughs replaced the silence after Willy had asked his question.

"Mr. Wonka, The Oompa Loompas!" Charlie said. Willy's eyes filled with glee. He jumped up and pulled his heir by the arm into The Chocolate Room.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked.

"A special meeting."

"You two never even started...Oh forget it! I'm not even going to try this time!" Mrs. Bucket shouted out the door.

"Are the boys out chasing bananas again?" Grandma Georgina asked the remaining family members.

"Yes." the family said in unison.


	3. Paging Mr Herman

"Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked as they walked down a long hallway. "What secret meeting were you talking about?"

Willy stopped abruptly, and Charlie just managed to not crash into him. He turned down another hallway very quickly.

"Well, I have to tell my workers who is taking care of the factory while I'm gone."

Charlie stared at him curiously. He found someone already?

"Who is it?"

Once again, Willy stopped in his tracks, and turned toward a large pink phone, attached to the wall. He punched a few numbers in.

"Mr. Wonka?"

Silence.

"Denny?"

Out from the phone, emerged a loud childish voice. From what Charlie could hear, it sounded as if the person had stuffed a bunch of marbles in his mouth and started to talk.

"My name's not Denny anymore. And it's not Mr. Herman either."

"Fine. Listen, I'm taking a vacation for...some time and I was wondering if you could take care of the factory for awhile. You know my workers love you."

"Well maybe I don't wanna."

"But you gotta!" Willy protested. "Your the only adult I trust."

Charlie stared at his mentor. Denny sounded strangely similar to Willy. Why didn't he mention him before?

"Fine. But I'm going to be wearing a blue suit. Purple won't match my eyes."

Denny hung up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, Willy and Charlie were standing at the front of the factory, waiting for their new guest to come. Charlie had spent the last five minutes wondering who on earth Willy could trust to take care of the place. And if he had Denny, why did he have the ticket contest.

"Who is Denny Mr. Wonka?"

"Oh, you'll see. He's my friend."

Charlie was shocked that a recluse like Willy would know people. He looked around for the sign of a car. None came. In the distance was the sound of bells.

"That's him?"

"What? Where?"

Then up, ahead came the sight of a bike. The person was singing in a very high voice.

_Lalalalalalala..._

_"_Mr. Wonka, that isn't...you didn't!" said Charlie in shock.

"Well who could you trust more than Pee Wee Herman?"

**Short chapter. Sorry about that.**


End file.
